The present invention relates to a refrigerating apparatus having a compressor motor, an operating frequency of which can be variably controlled, and an inverter device used in the refrigerating apparatus.
Conventionally, in order to facilitate modification of specification without modifying an inverter basic unit, it has been known from, for example, JP-A-11-41943, that an inverter basic unit and an I/O block unit are separated from each other, wherein the inverter basic unit comprises a first substrate on which a converter for converting an alternating current voltage from an alternating current power source to a direct current, and an inverter being a DC/AC converter are mounted, a second substrate on which a controller including a microcomputer for controlling the inverter is mounted, and a third substrate on which a terminal block, a rush suppressing resistor, and a smoothing capacitor are mounted, and wherein the I/O block unit controls an input/output interface among a microcomputer processing for controlling an inverter control device.
The above conventional art increases freedom of modification of specification but takes no account of application, in particular, to a refrigerating cycle. Therefore, a problem peculiar to the refrigerating cycle, that is, taking into a microcomputer signals from detection sensors for various temperatures and pressures in the refrigerating cycle to perform an inverter control suited to the refrigerating cycle is not taken into consideration, and a demand for miniaturization of a refrigerating apparatus itself is not adequately taken into consideration.
An object of the present invention is to achieve miniaturization of an air conditioner and a refrigerating apparatus such as a refrigerating machine, in particular, miniaturization of the refrigerating apparatus and an inverter device accompanied with miniaturization of an outdoor unit, and to improve reliability in a refrigerating cycle, and to make a refrigerating apparatus more suitable for high degree control and fault diagnosis.